Battlestar Valkyrie - would the fandom want a Spin-Off Series?
by ValkyrieBSG41
Summary: In the Wake of the destruction of the 12 colonies, Valkyrie and a few other Battlestars live on to fight another day as they had been assigned to a deep cover operation safeguarding a Colonisation effort, secretly founded by the Colonial Fleet.
1. General Premise

What if... Someone was to make a BSG Spin-Off?

Let´s say that, hypothetically, there's this massive BSG fangirl, and some day she writes up a small little fanfic. Over the years this thing would grow into a larger and larger story and eventually she would think herself – "hold on a moment. Why not try to turn this into the real deal?"

And so... What if... hypothetically of course... some ambitious nerdette with a talent for storytelling keeps working on that project for about 9 years and wants other ppls opinions, opinions of fellow fans, how open they might be to new incarnation of Battlestar. Something that would feel like the old but would be something worth the franchise. Able to stand on its own. Be its own.

**BATTLESTAR VALKYRIE**

**In the Wake of the destruction of the 12 colonies, Valkyrie and a few other Battlestars live on to fight another day as they had been assigned to a deep cover operation safeguarding a Colonisation effort, secretly founded by the Colonial Fleet.**

Battlestar Valkyrie, roughly described is about Vanessa Nagala's Journey, daughter of late Admiral Jack Nagala, as she set her sights on her own pair of Admiral stars. Along the way we see her to grow up into the ambitious, yet at first reckless and arrogant admiral's daughter. When it eventually comes to bite her, she falls, but builds herself up again as now the second Cylon war is upon the twelve colonies.

Through an amazing twist of fate, the miraculous survival of the Battlestar Valkyrie as well as its commander, Rear Admiral Magnus Nagala, is discovered. Due to her disobedience towards Admiral Carlyle, she gets the Job as Valkyries XO in the Rank of Major.

For the next 3~4 years we will see Vanessa's strategic and tactical genius in action as she proactively moulds herself into a more capable commander by the day. She will fall in love, fight for what is right and even fall harder than she did that time before the war. Until one day, she will finally take command of Valkyrie herself.

We will see Character interactions that BSG has left us hanging with. We will get to see the inner workings of a Battlestar. The crew, the machinery. How the crewmen from every part of the ship work with or against each other. And how Vanessa's leadership affects them and brings them together.

We will see a civilian population living societal life completely alien to what we are used to. And to problems, questions and threats we might not be.

There are many Trials ahead for Vanessa, her uncle and their Crew. But also, for the other Battlestar commanders and the many thousand Servicemen aboard the other Battlestars.

So, before i unravel what my plans are for this Franchise, and what potential the story of Vanessa Nagala has that i came up with, I'd like to know what you think of all this. Would you like to see a Spin-Off at all? Would you like to see it in the way I'm presenting it?

Feel free to give your feedback 3


	2. Story Breakdown (more detailed)

**Story Breakdown**

Battlestar Valkyrie primarily follows the young and ambitious Admirals daughter Major Vanessa Nagala on her obsessive journey to becoming an Admiral herself. Displaying immense talent in strategy, tactics and planning, her superiours too often run into the issue of having to keep her from unwittingly taking charge. When an accident cuts into her plans changing hers and the lives of many others, she decides to leave her selfcentered past behind and joins the Black budget "Operation Flintstone" - just as the Cylons return.

Having found Valkyrie, miraculously surviving the Genocide with damage and loss of life beyond comprehension, the colonials now have 6 Battlestars against an overwhelming cylon force, and make plans ahead to cut down the odds before their planet is discovered.

On this journey to win the war, Vanessa takes the post of Valkyrie´s late XO, serving under none other than Rear Admiral Magnus Nagala, her uncle, who will be her primary source for advice and guidance.

The story will shift gears and continue two pronged: Following the lives of the roughly 700.000 people now living on the planet that was hasitly dubbed "Flintstone", and the continuation of the Second Cylon War, above.

These main plots however are not seperate, and interact along the way a great deal, shaping and changing the actions of both civillians and the enlisted.

The circumstances are complicated even further, due to the lack of a governing body letalone a police force. Combined with the makeup of the populous consisting of mostly low-severity ex-convicts, a life lead far away from the moral and ethical bounds and dilemmas of society, is offered to those who dare to take it.

Most of the main cast will be stationed on Valkyrie, as it is the title ship. Interactions and development reside mostly in how the crew of Valkyrie interact with one another and how the actions they take and the events they endure shape their lives, for better or worse.

Untrust, rehabilitation, a society without money, schooling, religious extremism and its opressive force on others, just to name a few, are all going to be points of interest during BSV´s runtime, whenever there are no cylons to be fought.


	3. The Stakes

To get you lot a little more invested in this project, i have a chapter from the first act of season 1 for you, describing the stakes of the second cylon war from the perspective of the colonials

Tell me what you think, ask questions, get everything off your chest. The more people that are interested, the merrier.

I am - despite my inexperience in writing screenplays - currently working on the final spacebattle of season 1 in fully scripted form, wich i am planning on posting here too, once i have it finished, ironed out and corrected.

If youd like to get to know the characters involved beforehand, i might be convinced in sharing those with you as well.

Have fun with the chapter!

3A-2 **A Menacing Discovery**

Vanessa has completed her Analysis of the Dradis data that was recovered from the colonies and calls the Admirals and Commanders for a meeting. Every Rank of Captain or higher is present.

She begins with presenting Cylon tactics, deployments and movements, most notibly that they seem to be directed by a hive intelligence as the swarm tactics of their runabouts suggest.  
They appear to be having two types of runabouts, one of them larger in size and probably a troop transport that could probably serve as platform for boarding parties, so those should be looked out for by defensive batteries in particular.

In total 4 different shiptypes could be identified in the attack force:  
– Small runabout, codenamed "Wasp" (BSG: "Raider")  
– Large runabout, codenamed "Hornet" (BSG: "Heavy Raider")  
– Capital ship A, "Beehive" (BSG: "Baseship / Basestar")  
– Capital ship B, "Queen Bee" (BSG: "Resurrection" - That purpose will either never or very much later be known to the Flintstone colonials)

The Beehive could be identified as a purely offensive Vessel, carrying an estimated 500 Wasps and a fair amount of Hornets; proably close to about 100 (same ratio as Raptor to viper). It is equipped with a massive array of missle launchers but posses no defensive capabilities on its own, let alone any noticable armor. Whenever confronted with  
artillery fire, they were quickly disabled and or destroyed. It is assumed that Missle attacks will be useless, as that would be what their runabouts are for to defend them against, so they should not be carried out unless the target is without fighter cover.

The Queen Bee she muses, is a support ship, most likely acting as a communication or computing vessel of sorts, directing swarms of wasps around the battlefield and are likely high value targets, that are seemingly unarmed themselves and rely on a larger fleet to protect them.

**Vanessa:  
****In terms of fighting capability, their runabouts are not able to intercept artillery barrages, so ****thats what we should be using to destroy these ships. As a result, since theyre not armored nor defensively armed, they are pretty easy and - on their own - non threatening targets.**

**Random Guncaptain, shouting from the back:  
****Then why dont we just go out there and kick some toaster butt!?**

Supported and agreement wave through the attending officers.

**Vanessa:**

**Well, we should absolutely do that... and if you assume we end up in one-on-one situations on a daily basis, i might even agree with you. The problem with that assumption is this: They have a lot more ships then us... **

She takes a sip of water and continues with the next picture of combat footage.

**This is what Valkyrie was looking at while she was nearly shutdown by the virus. Looking down at Capricas orbit, 33 Beehives can be counted. This just goes on, and on, and on, and on throughout the Colonies. We have managed to optain dradis data from shipwrecks of destroyed Battlestars, thanks to Admiral Vaskers efforts.**

Next slide is shown.

**This is from the Battlestar Moondancer over Picon. 54 Ships are visible with the naked eye. Same thing in the space around Tauron; Battlestar Longsword. 48 Ships in sight. **

**Sadly the dradis data that our Marines recovered was incomplete, but i could extrapolate a number that we can work with.**

A rumble goes through the men and women when she displayed the Number on the wall with  
the projector:

**652 Beehives gentlemen. We have our work cut out for ourselves.**

**Admiral Vasker cuts in with her merciless voice, to calm the room down again:  
Alright thats enough! Pull yourselves together. **

Then turning to Vanessa

**Major, what kind of estimate is this? Presumed total enemy force...?**

**Vanessa:  
****Admiral...**

She pauses because shes concerned to not be believed

**Its not an estimate.**

**Vasker:  
****What!? But you said the Dradis data was incomplete!**

**Vanessa:  
****Yes, it was. But with the data that was available, 652 unique beehives could be confirmed.**

**Vasker quiets down in shock and mumbles to herself:  
****Oh my gods.**

**Vanessa, audibly losing confidence:  
****I dont know how else to say this Admiral. Thats the minimum amount of ships we have to fight.**

**Admiral Magnus Nagala, the pillar of calm and stoicism steps forward, just in front of the first row, and effortlessly shuts up the room by simply asking:  
****Major Nagala, how many of these capital ships do you presume to have taken part in the attack in total?**

**Vanessa:  
****I dont like to guess Admiral, but it should be 900 upwards, plus minus some change.**

**Magnus:  
****Anything else you have for us?**

**Vanessa:  
****Only assumptions, Sir.**

**Magnus:  
****Endulge me.**

**Vanessa:  
****Well, the way the cylons carried out the assault, suggests to me that they never expected to meet any resistance, because whenever they did meet ships that werent shutdown, they got their arses Frakked. Noone whos planning for a long and drawn out war like the last one, builds ships like those ive shown you.**

**Theyre glass cannons essentially... **

**My assumption is that they dont have the warmachine to sustain continous and heavy losses, the longer the war goes on. If youre really crazy and say that, in the past 40 years that they were dormant, the cylons planned this assault including coming up with the new shipdesign, scrapping the old ones and then building an amount of roughly thousand ships in 35 years, that takes them one year to build 30 ships. Everything past that... **

**Magnus, quipping in:  
****Would be a net gain for us...**

**Vanessa:  
****IF!... thats the Ball you want to run with. But like i said. Its just an edjucated guess.**

**Magnus:  
****And you said that they can only win against a Battlestar with numeric superiourity, correct?**

**Vanessa:  
****Yes, Sir.**

**Magnus:  
****Do you have any numbers available of any Cylon ships that were already destroyed by any chance?**

By now Vanessa caught on to her uncles scheme and was more than willing to help him raise the fleets spirits again.

**Vanessa:  
****I do, Sir.**

She wrestles with some papers she had prepared for the presentation

**Chronologicly, we have 24 Enemy ships destroyed over Picon... uhm, i was actually taking part in that.**

She couldnt resist to throw in.

**Then Fl... **

She stumbles over her words as she read whats next

**Then... under the Command of Fleet Admiral Nagala, another 37 over Tauron...**

To distract herself she keeps on flipping sheets on her clipboard as if reading the numbers of there and continues

**Another 1 by Odin, another 4 by Thor and a final 5 by Odin, one of those by Vipers only.**

**Magnus:  
****Wich is what? 70 Ships?**

**Vanessa:  
****71, Sir.**

**Magnus:  
****So you can with absolute certainty say, that we have 71 confirmed Capitalship-Kills on our hands, wich means we already fulfilled this years quota, more than twice, and the war is only going on for how long now, two weeks?**

**Vanessa:  
****Yes... Sir... it would appear that's the case.**

**Magnus, rounding off his act with the finishing touch of rubbing his hands together in satisfaction, turns to the other officers in the room:  
****Well thank you Major, im satisfied with your asessment. Very good work. Do the other Admirals have any more questions? If not, then i would thank you lot for sitting in.**

**Dismissed. **


	4. What is Operation Flintstone?

**The Setting**

Operation Flintstone is the second generation of Colonial Fleet deep-space exploration.

350 light years past the red line, a habitable planet was found and a military outpost established.

Despite the distance, precalculated save jumplocations made it possible to complete a one way trip with 6 jumps in under 10 minutes (depending on the FTL capabilities of the ships in question).

As the planet was further explored, it was found out that recources on this world were rich and mining could be undertaken. Metals were infact so plentiful and fields so fruitful, that once necessary equipment and manpower could be shipped over, the planet would no longer need to rely on recources from the twelve colonies to sustain itself.

This would however not be accomplished for a while, but the admiralty gleefully toyed with the opportunity of creating a 13th colony that noone would know about, as a fallback in case the Cylons would eventually return.

The saving grace came when a solution was required to solve the problem of overcrowded prisons around the twelve colonies, particularly on caprica and canceron.

It was decided to populate the new colony with convicts of low severity, enough to clear some space in the prisons but not so severe that the integrity of the project would be endagered.

Steps were taken to ensure noone would miss or report the disappearance of any of the selected, so they were given the choice to take their families or spouses with them. Despite the difficulty many had in llying to those they had to tell they were simply „moving far away", it was a welcome opportunity for them to start a new life.

By the time The second cylon war began, the civillian population was counted at 559.000, protected by around 20.000 enlisted.

All sorts of equipment was already present: Heavy industry for wartime production (including Ore Mines and smelting facilities), a pharmaceutical plant, a fleet shipyard with a drydock to repair or construct ships and dozens of massive planetary defensecannons reaching more than 10 stories high. To round the planets defense off, even nuclear counterdevices were placed all around to ensure the planets survival, even if either of the 5 Battlestars guarding it (Odin, Thor, Galahad, Lancelot, Mordred), werent present.


	5. Character - Vanessa Nagala

Name: Vanessa Jaquelynn Nagala  
Homeworld: Picon  
Age: 27  
Height: 1,76m  
Rank: Major  
Assignment: Executive Offiver, Battlestar Valkyrie  
Trivia: Viper/Raptor callsign 'Whitewhale'; Dialect: Transatlantic

**Appearance:** Long hair, naturally black, coloured dark red; navy-blue eyes; strong jaw and shoulders, long legs.

**Personality:** Extroverted; selfcentered; extremely competetive and ambitioned; disciplined; proud; occasionally emotional; sarcastic; easily bored.

**History:** Born to loving parents in a stable marriage, Vanessa lived a perfect childhood in untainted bliss until both her Mother, and then her dog died within the same year when she was 11.

Going through a rough puberty and having suffered severe weight gain, she pushed herself to working out and a healthier eating habit, to be able to enroll in the colonial fleet at the age of 16.

Her goal was to become an Admiral like her father; and on that she set her sights obsessively.

Through various ups and downs, Vanessa made a name for herself and became everybodies darling to the public – while the opposite was true for the admiral-staff. Colonial fleet reputation was at an all time low and Vanessa was a fresh breath of air.

Due to her excellent grades in warcollege, she was offered to graduate early, skipping the remaining two years. As a result she was able to be promoted to Captain thanks to a deal her father cut with the rest of the admiralty, and so at age 21, Vanessa was the youngest captain officer in colonial history.

All this came to a screeching halt, when munitions caught fire during a session of wargames she oversaw, resulting in close to 300 KIA and considerable damage to the Battlestar Trident.

One depression, a prohibition from ever serving on a Battlestar again and a ruined career perspective later, her father offered her a position as part of a black budget operation with the covername "Flintstone", far away from the 12 colonies.

After two weeks to think about it, she linked up with the Battlestar Atlantia during preparations for the next courier run her father was leading, just as the cylons attacked. To be able to use her in combat he reinstated her command permissions, and promoted her to Major.


	6. Character - Bruce Parker

Name: Bruce Parker  
Homeworld: Gemenon  
Age: 29  
Height: 1,80m  
Rank: Captain  
Assignment: Commander of the Air Group, Battlestar Valkyrie  
Trivia: Viper/Raptor callsign: 'Jester'

**Appearance:** Brown hair; brown eyes; well trained; freckled face.

**Personality:** Well read; patient (usually); reserved; kind; thoughtful.

**History:** Bruce was a troubled lad in his youth. Born to a very strict religious Family on Gemenon had his lifes path determined for him by his parents. However he became quite rebellious in his preteens and eventually turned on his family and their pacifist views by joining the military at age 18.

At this time, his arrogance and open nature made it easy for him to find a group of friends and become their alpha, marking targets to pick on during warcollage.

He first met Vanessa Nagala during the basic training finals, wich vanessa only barely passed, but from that moment on he wouldnt miss an opportunity to get at her.

Once her esseays and criticisms of colonial docctrine were made public and the admiralty was on her case, parker only intensified his torture, making vanessa cry herself to sleep daily.

When Vanessa Graduated early, he found there was noone left to torment, and after weeks of reflexion and barely flunking out due to his seriously bad grades, he straightened himself out.

Within the following years he would selfreflect on what he did to the girl and hated himself for it, feeling as he had woken up from a bad dream, not reckognizing himself.

He became a kickass Viper Pilot, started to read and selfimprove, focussing on his character and his flying skills. The latter was improved to a point where he would singlehandedly if necessary dominate any wargame session he took part in. This drive and change in himself made him achieve the rank of Captain at age 26, and appointed Valkyries CAG.


	7. Character - Magnus Nagala

Name: Magnus 'Max' Nagala  
Homeworld: Picon  
Age: 66  
Height: 1,79m  
Rank: Rear Admiral  
Assignment: Commanding Officer, Battlestar Valkyrie  
Trivia: Dialect, Yorkshire

**Appearance:** Blonde, greying hair; lean; bright blue eyes; rigid features.

**Personality:** Caring; very reserved; leads by example; patient.

**History:** Magnus Nagala was one of the heroes of the old war. Enlisting at 16 and graduating training and officer school 2 years later, he was thrust into the thick of the fight, fulfilling the role of tactical officer on a Gunstar in Galacticas Battlestar Group.

There was not one day in wich he did not see combat, losing men and ships constantly. Abandoning ships and seeing them torn apart with half their crews still on board was common and survivors guilt plagued him like a shadow. Despite getting medals and commondations for his efforts left and right even promoted to serve on the Battlestar Valkyrie, his demeanor did not change for the better, as the war kept getting worse. During an assault on a cylon installation that went sideways, Valkyrie was badly struck and lost both the CO and the XO, making Magnus the defacto commander of the battlestar until the third in command finally made is way through the burning ship to CIC only to break down in a panic attack.

Magnus got Valkyrie out in the end, but at the cost of half her crew and an order from the Admiralty not to return to currently occupied space.

This was the uptake to the ghostfleet offensive, and Magnus was tasked with repairing Valkyrie for the job.

During the offensive itself, Valkyrie barely made it out of the fight yet again, but this time with a decisive victory for the colonials, however, the battlestar had now lost its in total 4th commanding officer, deepening the scars of loss in Magnus' heart, while he himself always came out mostly unharmed.

Only days before the Armistice was signed, he got promoted to Captain and was allowed to remain in the colonial fleet after it was demobilized.

The traumas of the war however weighed on him heavily and he would always care more for the lives of the soldiers around him, than his career. In his later years, he would find to despise the admiral-staffs politics and infighting. As a result he resisted taking jobs that would further his career and only made it to Rear Admiral, because noone would allow him to bump himself down on the list of promotions anymore, including his younger brother who many years ago had already surpassed him in rank. Three years before the Cylons returned, Magnus took Valkyrie over from Commander Adama, reforming and taking command of the Battlestar Group 41, including the Battlestars Yashuman and Lionheart.


	8. Character - Rebecca Vasker

Name: Rebecca Sophy Vasker  
Homeworld: Canceron  
Age: 56  
Height: 1,68m  
Rank: Rear Admiral

Appearance: Brown hair, usually in a bun or ponytail while on duty; green eyes; very timid build; small nose and lips.

Personality: Stubborn; extremely brave; not afraid to take risks; result oriented; hyper focussed; descisive.

History: Nothing is known about Admiral Vaskers early life. Even in Colonial Fleet records she has a fairly uneventful career until her assignment to Operation Flintstone, wich was at that point a mere military outpost, rather than a properly populated 13th colony.

She was put in command of the Stealth-Battlestar Silicica along her sisterships Sulferon and Samarian, forming the Battlestar Group 96.

Vasker was instrumental in keeping the Operation a secret, when tauron outlaws stumbled on it by accident. Proving her commitment to "the mission", she didnt even hesitate to even stand off against another colonial Taskforce, despite being outranked and outnumbered. Luckily this altercation remained peaceful apart from heated conversations, that earned her the nickname "The Enforcer" by those serving under her command at the time.

Thanks to her efforts the projects integrity was kept intact and Vasker promoted to Rear Admiral, subsequently given Command of the Mercury Class Battlestar Thor, while the Valkyrie-subclass Stealth-Battlestars were reassigned to other duties, and eventually refitted and integrated into the fleet.

She had operational command of Flintstone for 3 years, eventually commanding 4 ships, until the assignment of Admiral Carlyle, adding Battlestar Odin as the 5th ship to guard the planet.


End file.
